Boys will be boys: A tale of two young princelings
by Wtiger5
Summary: How much mischief can two boys cause? Plenty when they are the crown prince of Gondor and the Steward's heir. Eldarion and Elboron embark on an adventure and find out that life has many lessons to learn. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place approximately ten years after my story Memories. I am not male, dead or English, therefore I don't own LOTR.

Eldarion shifted impatiently as the tutor scrutinized the parchment before him. Finally the man looked up. "Well if your father requests you to join him in the council proceedings this afternoon, who am I to argue with him? You and Elboron are both excused from your lessons."

The young prince bowed respectfully. "Thank you sir." He kept his feature carefully schooled, hiding the excitement rising in his breast. He waited until the steward's son had joined him before walking out into the corridor. The two boys scurried down the hall and into the courtyard before either of them spoke.

Looking about to make sure there was no one within hearing distance, Elboron murmured. "I can't believe that worked."

"I told you it would. Besides we never get caught. Now we are free to go exploring and do as we please." Eldarion laughed in relief. "Come on. There is adventure aplenty outside the city walls." They swiftly stole down to the first level of the city and crouched in the shadows, waiting until the guards were sufficiently distracted, before slipping out the gate and running into the nearby trees. Once under the shade of the branches, they caught their breath and laughed with youthful exuberance. Elboron turned to his friend.

"Come on. I want to show you this cave that Ada showed me. He said that he used it when he was leading the rangers during the war."

"It sounds like a perfect place for a hideout. Somewhere the girls can't come." At just past eleven, Eldarion didn't have much use for the gentler sex.

"Yes, no girls. Girls are annoying." Elboron agreed. He was very glad that he had two younger brothers instead of three sisters like the crown prince. "They always want to play with their dollies instead of swords."

"I'm glad I'm not a girl."

"Me too." Their voices faded into the distance as three men stepped out from the shelter of the trunks. Faramir's grey eyes were narrowed as he watched his son's retreating back.

"Do you wish us to retrieve them, my lord prince?" one of the guards asked the Steward.

"No. Return to the Citadel and carry a message to the King. I shall attend him as soon as I discover where our wayward sons are headed. Please take my horse with you."

"Yes milord." The two men bowed, knowing from Faramir's tone that he would book no argument to the contrary. The former ranger captain waited until the footsteps faded into silence then he soundlessly slipped off the trail and disappeared into the foliage. It was the work of mere moments for him to creep up close enough to hear the boys' conversation.

"How much farther is this cave?" Eldarion was getting impatient.

"Not very far. Just over that ridge." The almost ten year old answered gesturing towards the rocks. "The mouth is sort of hidden. That's why the rangers used it. You can't see it until you're right there at it." The duo easily scrambled up the slope, ducking under the overhanging ledge.

"This is perfect." Eldarion exulted. He spun in a circle looking over the space. "Are those torches on the wall?"

"Yes. Ada said they kept them there so if they need light in a hurry they had it." Elboron wandered over and idly pulled one down. "We don't have anything to light it with though."

"Yes we do." Eldarion corrected as he fished in his pocket. "I borrowed one of Ada's tinder boxes after he left his study this morning."  
"Eldarion! Father said we should never light a fire without an adult present!"

"Well do you want to go back to the Citadel and get one? They would only make us go back to class." In truth the young prince was as nervous as his friend but he didn't wish to admit such feelings. "Besides you're acting like a…" He thought for a moment trying to find a suitable insult."Like a girl." He said remembering their earlier conversation.

Elboron's face flushed. "I am not a girl." He muttered darkly. "I knew about the cave and you didn't. I wrote the note so we could get out of class. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."

"So quit being a ninny and help me." After several unsuccessful tries, the two boys finally managed to get the torch lit. They walked along the wall, lighting others as they went. Soon the entire cave was filled with the flickering of the torches.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought it was." The awe was evident in Elboron's voice. "Ada didn't tell me it was this big."

"I wonder what's over there." Eldarion answered. He pointed towards a small area with a worn curtain in front of it.

"Let's find out." Their initial misgivings gone, the two boys scampered across the cavern and peeked behind the fabric.

"It's a secret room!"

"I bet it was my father's room. Him being the captain and all."

Their excited voices carried outside the cave to where Faramir was crouched amongst the rocks. He listened with a mixture of amazement and frustration at their antics. He sighed softly, wondering how to confront the boys' misbehavior. A part of him was impressed with the ingenuity of the two at getting out of their class. On the other hand, forging their fathers' signatures was a matter to be dealt with decisively.

_"Of all the times for Eowyn to be in Rohan." _He thought to himself. _"I could use her wisdom in this situation." _He was torn between the need to encourage creative thinking and the necessity of punishing wrongdoing. The prince was suddenly pulled from his musings by the voices of the boys coming nearer. He silently climbed higher so that he was situated above the lip of the cave, the stone blocking the view of the two below him.

"We'll have to explore more tomorrow. I want to go down to the river." Eldarion remarked. "It's a perfect day for swimming."

"Race you." Elboron grinned wickedly at his friend. His father briefly closed his eyes at the memories the boy's voice invoked. He sounded exactly the same as Boromir had at a similar age.

"Last one there is a hairy orc." Eldarion replied as the two took off with a joyous shout.

Faramir counted the moments in his head until he was certain the boys could neither see nor hear him then vaulted from the ledge, landing easily on slope below. He smiled grimly to himself as he circled around behind the rocks, planning to arrive at the swimming hole before the boys did.

xxxxxxxxxx

Both boys were panting by the time they reached the water's edge. Eldarion laughed as his longer legs allowed him to achieve the bank a few steps ahead of his friend. "I won. You're a hairy orc." Elboron scowled briefly before giving way to laughter as his friend stripped down to his loincloth and jumped into the water. He quickly pulled off his own clothes and joined the prince in the water.

Faramir crouched in the bushes overlooking the swimming hole. He watched thoughtfully as his son frolicked in the water. It was obvious that the boys had done this enough that they were comfortable in their surroundings. He realized that they must have been skipping class for some time for them to be so at ease. Slowly he began to work his way closer to the water's edge. Suddenly he froze as Elboron's head shot up. He held his breath hoping his son hadn't glimpsed him.

"What's wrong Elboron?" Eldarion asked.

"I thought I saw something over there in the bushes." The younger boy answered, staring at the spot where his father was hidden.

"It was probably a rabbit or something." The prince answered when the motion wasn't repeated. "Are you ready to go back to the city?"

"I guess." Elboron answered. They quickly dried off and headed back. There was no sound or movement behind them but the steward's son couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them from the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks to BM originally, Lindahoyland and Darkover for reviewing. _

Chapter 2

Aragorn Elessar was pacing around his study when the soft knock came. "Enter." He called turning back towards the door as his steward soundlessly appeared. "Did you find our sons?" He asked, noting the weary appearance of his friend. He quickly splashed a draught of wine into a goblet, handing it to Faramir as he dropped into a chair.

"I did, _mellon nin_." The younger man answered with a heavy sigh. "Apparently, they have connived a way to escape from their tutors whenever they take a whim to do so."

Aragorn blinked in shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he recovered his powers of speech. "They have what?"

Faramir closed his eyes and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he did so. He pondered how best to relate the tidings he had learned. "It seems that one of them has taken to forging our signatures. From what I overhead today, I believe that it is Elboron who is doing it, but I cannot be sure."

The king sank down into a chair opposite his friend, turning his own goblet in his hand. "You say that this is not the first time?"

"No, this is definitely not the first time for they were too at ease. Both boys knew that they wouldn't be caught. They were down at the swimming hole, playing without a care in the world. They were talking about sneaking out again tomorrow as well."

"Are they back in the city now?" There was a grim undercurrent to the king's question.

"Yes." Faramir sighed again as his lord leapt to his feet, his grey eyes glittering fiercely. "If I may be so bold, I do not think confronting them is the answer. I believe that conventional punishment will only serve to encourage them."

Aragorn stopped in midstride. "What are you thinking?" He asked cocking his head at his friend.

A rueful smile crept across Faramir's face. "Show the boys that such actions have consequences."

The king raised an eyebrow at his steward. "And what precisely do you have in mind?"

A mischievous glint came into the younger man's eyes. "Why catch them in the act, of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Elboron and Eldarion again gave their tutors the slip and headed out to the cave. Lost in their conversation, they never noticed the cloaked figures haunting their steps. As they approached the entrance however, a soft sound caught Eldarion's attention. He looked up to see a dark figure crouched above the mouth of the cave. The man's face was covered with a mask, only his eyes visible. "Elboron…" the young prince said quickly trying to grasp his friend's sleeve.

"What?" The steward's son replied, shrugging off the hand on his arm.

"There's a man up there on the rocks." Eldarion whispered attempting to hide the fear in his voice.

Elboron gasped and froze on the spot, his grey eyes widening in terror. "What do we do?" He whispered back.

"I don't know. Can we get back in the trees before he jumps down from there?" Eldarion bit his lower lip, his gaze scanning the forest around them.

"I don't know." Elboron slowly turned his head to look behind them. "Uh oh."

The crown prince followed his friend's look, not liking the reaction. Four more cloaked men had appeared behind them, effectively cutting off their escape. "If we split up, one of us might have a chance to get back to the city." he murmured. "You go left and I'll go right."

Elboron nodded slowly. "On three. One….two….three." He took off running in the opposite direction as his friend. He heard the prince's footsteps crashing through the foliage behind him. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath sounded harsh to his ears. He skidded to a halt behind a particularly large tree, trying to stop his panting. He leaned his head back against the rough bark as he attempted to recall any of the things his father and tutors had taught him. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus his thoughts. Suddenly he yelped as he was jerked sideways and thrown to the ground. He looked up to see cold grey eyes staring down him. "You will regret this." He said with more confidence than he felt. "My friend will bring help."

A soft snort was his answer as the man gestured behind him. Elboron twisted to see Eldarion still struggling in the grip of another one of the men. His heart sank at the dejected look on his friend's face and he offered no resistance as his hands were tied behind him and he was hauled to his feet. The two boys were firmly marched back to the very cave they had wanted to explore. Once there they were pushed into the small room they had found. One of the men drew the curtain and left them alone with their thoughts.

Eldarion waited until the man's footsteps had faded then he turned to the younger boy.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered furiously.

"How? There are seven of them and two of us." Elboron hissed back.

"I don't know but we have to do something." They sat in silence for quite awhile before the prince spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "I wish Ada were here." He admitted glumly.

"No one knows where we are." The realization struck the steward's son like a bolt of lightening. "These men could kill us and nobody would ever find us."

"I suppose this wasn't a very good idea. We should have asked one of our adas to bring us here." Eldarion murmured very softly, his grey eyes staring at the floor. Elboron nodded.

"I guess so." The silence was pressing upon the two captives and they shifted uncomfortably. The ropes that bound them, while not painfully tight, prevented any attempt at freedom. Suddenly the curtain was drawn back and two of their captors appeared in the opening. They lifted both boys to their feet and pushed them into the main part of the cave.

"Kneel." came the curt command from one of the men. Eldarion and Elboron shakily complied. A tall man who seemed to be the leader stood before them, his arms crossed over his chest. With his hood and mask in place, only his grey eyes were visible. He stared at the two boys with an intensity that made them both quiver with fear.

"What do you want from us?" Eldarion abruptly blurted out. The man simply raised his eyebrow. "If it is money, you won't get it. My father is the king of Gondor and he can track anyone. He'll find you."

Elboron took his cue from his friend. "My father was a ranger during the war. If the king doesn't find you, he will. He knows this land better than anyone."

"Silence." The young boys shuddered at the harsh word. The man's voice was both soft and hard. "There is something that the both of you need to learn." He signaled to the rest of the group and as one they all lowered their hoods and masks. Eldarion's eyes grew wide and Elboron gasped at the faces that now came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This story could be considered a sequel to "Memories" but it doesn't have to be. Dannaul is a character that I introduced in that story._

Chapter 3

"Uncle Faramir?" Eldarion stuttered as the steward's face appeared. He looked around the circle of men surrounding them and realized that all of them were either Ithilien rangers or men of the White Guard.

"Free their hands, Dannaul." Faramir ordered quietly. The woman swiftly severed the bonds allowing the boys to bring their arms in front of them. They both rubbed their wrists as they continued to stare at the figures around them. Damrod and Mablung were flanking their prince, while Beregond was to the right of the circle. Dannaul and Eothain stood behind the boys in identical postures of their arms crossed over their chest. Anborn was leaning nonchalantly against the cavern wall, but his eyes were sharp and focused. The prince kept his gaze trained on his son and nephew for several long moments. Eventually they both looked at the ground unable to bear the stern glance.

"How did you know?" Elboron finally whispered.

"I followed you the last time you snuck out." His father replied simply. "When I realized the two of you intended to do it again, I knew you had to be stopped." He took a deep breath before gesturing for the boys to stand up. "Look at me, both of you." He waited until he had their undivided attention. "Do you understand what would have happened to you if it were men of ill repute who caught you alone? You are most fortunate that it was us instead some one who meant you harm." He held their eyes until they both blushed as looked downward once more.

"But Ada won the war." Eldarion protested. "He defeated the dark lord."

"That is true, but even though Sauron has fallen, there are still evil forces in this world. There are slave traders, bounty hunters, even orcs that still roam free. Any one of them would not hesitate to harm you." The smile that usually lit up Dannaul's eyes was noticeably absent. "And believe me, they would not care that you are princes of Gondor. They would hurt you in any way they could."

Eldarion gulped before he hesitantly asked the question in the forefront of his mind. "Does my ada know?"

"Yes. I would never keep something like this from him. Besides, you are not my son and therefore I felt it best to seek his permission before doing this." Faramir solemnly regarded the two boys.

"Oh." was all the young prince could think to say. Elboron still hadn't spoken except for his initial question and he refused to meet his father's eyes. He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the stone floor, feeling resentful, angry and rebellious.

"_It just isn't fair. It was only a bit of fun."_ He thought to himself. _"I'm almost ten. Ada was training to be a knight at my age. He's always trying to spoil my fun." _He crossed his arms defiantly and continued his examination of the ground. Beregond easily read the emotions warring within the boy and knew that Faramir was soon to have a battle on his hands. Wind suddenly whistled outside blowing leaves into the mouth of the cave. Damrod glanced over his shoulder before ducking out the entrance. He returned with a grim look on his face.

"There's a storm coming. We need to move if we're going to make the city before it breaks."

Faramir nodded his assent as he took a firm grip on his son's shoulders. "Let's go son." Defiance still radiated from the young man as he jerked away from his father. "That is enough." Ithilien's prince spoke decisively. "You will walk with me."

"I don't want to." snapped Elboron.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted to do. You will do as I tell you." Faramir allowed just a hint of his anger seep into his voice. He grasped his son's arm. "Move." As he escorted the boy out of the cave, the thought flashed through his mind. _"Boromir was right. Elboron certainly is challenging me."__1_ He shook his head in frustration, once more wishing that his beloved were at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first pattering of rain began to fall as the little group entered the sixth level of the city. The sky darkened with the storm clouds and thunder rumbled in the distance. Jagged lightening raced across the heavens, illuminating the streets with pale light. Gusts of winds whipped the ranger's cloaks about them. Dannaul's hood blew back releasing her hair into her face. She brushed away the offending strands as the rain suddenly poured down on top of them. "Hurry Miri!" she shouted over the rising gale.

"I'll take them the rest of the way. Everyone get into some shelter!" Faramir shouted back. He took his son's hand in his right and Eldarion's in his left and together the trio hurried up to the seventh level as the rangers scattered to their respective homes. By the time they had raced across the courtyard and up the steps into the Citadel, all three were thoroughly drenched. He led both boys to his son's room, ordering them to change into dry clothes.

"What's going to happen now?" Eldarion asked once he was dressing a borrowed tunic and breeches.  
"I'm going to change and then we are going to see your father." Faramir replied as they journeyed down the corridor.

"Both of us?" Elboron sullenly piped up.

"Yes, both of you." His father answered. The boy sighed heavily and lapsed again into glowering silence. His grey eyes showed his anger while his best friend walked in guilty stillness.

"Uncle Faramir?" Eldarion's words and voice were soft and hesitant with none of the bravado he'd boasted of the previous days.

"Yes, Eldarion?"

"I'm sorry for sneaking out and making you and Ada worry about us."

Faramir glanced down at the child attempting to ascertain his sincerity. The crown prince appeared remorseful while his own son simply seemed to be angry that he had been caught.

"I forgive you, but the consequences still remain. I expect both of you to be truthful with the king." They reached his own chambers and Faramir told both boys to remain in the sitting room while he changed into a fresh shirt and breeches. He hung his dripping cloak over a chair near the fire to dry during the time he was with the king. He ran his fingers through his sopping hair tying it back and out of his face with a leather thong. Returning to the sitting room he motioned to the boys to precede him from the chamber. They halted in front of Aragorn's study and Faramir rapped sharply.

"Enter!" called the king.

Eldarion took a deep breath as his uncle opened the door and herded the boys inside. To his surprise his mother was also in the room standing with her left hand on her husband's shoulder as his father sat behind his desk. The disappointment in both of his parents' expressions nearly made him cry. As it was he had to blink furiously to hide the sudden rush of tears that filled his eyes.

"I see you have found them, Prince Faramir." Aragorn's tone was as formal as if he were holding court.

"I did, King Elessar. They have skipped out of their classes and had left the city without permission or accompaniment." The Lord of Emyn Arnen answered in the same voice.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Aragorn leveled a piercing gaze at the young boys before him. The steward joined Arwen behind him.

"We were just having fun." Elboron muttered rebelliously with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "We didn't do anything that bad."

"You don't consider forging your father's and my signature, lying to your tutors, skipping class, and leaving the city without permission 'that bad'? Pray tell what would you call it?" Aragorn asked his eyebrow upturned in surprise at the boy's defiance.

"I don't know." The steward's son muttered darkly. He stared at the wall behind his father so that he wouldn't have to look in his eyes.

"'I do not know' is not an acceptable answer." The king said frankly. "I hope you can think of a better one."

"We wanted to go exploring and find an adventure." Eldarion said, biting his lip. "Sometimes our tutors are boring."

"Why didn't you simply ask us to take you exploring?" Faramir enquired pointedly, his grey eyes fixed on his son.

"Because" Elboron snapped, his face clearly disclosing his annoyance.

"Because, why?" Arwen joined the discussion. "That too is no answer."

"Because we're old enough to do things on our own without being treated like babies. We've been doing this for weeks and nothing has happened. We wouldn't have even gotten caught if Father hadn't been spying on us! I guess you don't even trust your own son!"

All three adults were taken aback by the vehemence in the nine year old's voice. Arwen's hand flew to her mouth to cover her shock. She looked over at Faramir to see a flash of pain in his eyes before a steely resolve replaced it. The queen realized that the steward was fighting for control over his emotions.

"Which one of you forged the signatures?" Aragorn broke the terse silence.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment. "Elboron." Eldarion finally admitted awkwardly.

"It was your idea!" Elboron replied angrily, whirling on his friend. "Don't you dare blame this on me!" He drew back to punch the other boy but never got the chance as his father's iron grip closed around his wrist.

"Don't even think about it." Faramir's voice was as sharp as any in the room had ever heard it. "You are not without blame regardless of whose idea this was." His son swallowed hard at the look in his father's eyes. He felt as though he had crossed a border he didn't know was present. To cover his embarrassment, he tried in vain to pull free of his father's grasp, kicking at him as he did so.

"That is enough Elboron Hurinion!" Aragorn's regal tone rang through the small room capturing everyone's attention. "You and Eldarion are both restricted to the Citadel's grounds for a fortnight and you will report to the stable master every day after your studies are completed. Is that understood?" His grey eyes bored into both boys as they nodded.

"Yes, Ada." Eldarion answered.

"Yes, sire." Elboron added.

"Good. Now, Eldarion go to your chamber. I wish to speak with you alone. Elboron, I believe your father wishes to discuss this matter with you as well. You are dismissed." Aragorn glanced over at the steward. "Faramir, if you would remain a moment please?" He waited until the door closed behind both his wife and the youngsters before relaxing his formal stance. "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I've never seen you that close to losing your temper."

Faramir sank into a chair as the rush of emotion left him. His shoulders trembled as he buried his face in his hands. "I almost did lose my temper. When he drew back to strike Eldarion, I don't know what came over me. I wanted to shake him hard enough to knock some sense into him."

"What stopped you?"

"I'm not sure. Something in the back of my mind remembered how afraid I was of my father and the promise I made myself that when I was grown, my child would never have to fear me." Faramir raised his head, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes. "I am still angry enough that I cannot face my son at the moment for I cannot be sure that I would maintain my control."

Aragorn smiled gently. "At least you are wise enough to not only recognize this feeling but also respond to it appropriately." He came around behind Faramir and began to massage the knots from the steward's shoulders using an Elvin technique Lord Elrond had taught him. He could feel the tension releasing from his friend as he worked. Within a few minutes, the prince straightened up.

"Thank you mellon nin." Faramir said quietly. He rose to his feet, his eyes much lighter now. "I am much calmer."

"Good. Now go deal with your son as I must deal with mine."

1: Refers to a vision Faramir has in my story "Memories" also posted on this site.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter contains parental spanking of a minor child. If that bothers you skip the first part of the chapter. Thanks to the new readers and those who have bookmarked this story._

Chapter 4

Elboron paced around his room for what seemed like the hundredth time. Anger continued to boil within him yet it was seasoned with guilt. Deep down he knew he had greatly disappointed his father. He had never heard his father take that tone before; in fact his father rarely even raised his voice. He didn't want to think about being guilty so he fueled the rage instead. _"It's Ada's fault. He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm a little boy like Bori and Estel. I don't need him." _He thought to himself. Just then the door to his room opened and Faramir walked in. Elboron's confidence almost faltered but he pushed back the feeling, focusing instead on his resentment. He defiantly crossed his arms and glared at his father. Faramir closed the door behind him, dreading the task before him.

"Why did you do it?" the prince finally asked quietly, leaning against the wooden doorframe.

"Because." His son answered flatly.

"As Queen Arwen already informed you, because is not an acceptable answer. What on Arda made you think that it was permissible to lie to your teachers and sneak out of the city?"

"I don't know."

Faramir closed his eyes as he sighed. "Elboron, please do not make things worse by avoiding the questions. Be honest with me." He pleaded softly.

"Fine, I hate being treated like I'm a child. You're so afraid that something is going to happen to me that you won't let me do anything. Why were you spying on Eldarion and me? Were you checking up on us like we are infants? You won't allow me to have any fun. I want to be able to do things on my own but you don't trust me."

"Trust is not given. It has to be earned, Elboron; and you have now broken mine." Faramir spoke in a carefully measure tone, hiding the pain and shock he felt at his son's words.

Elboron saw the hurt in his father's eyes and almost recanted, but he pushed back the feeling, burying it in his own embarrassment and fury. He wasn't ready to admit that he had been wrong and so he retreated back into the familiar frustration.

"Whatever you say, Father."

Faramir closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He sighed as he realized that his son wasn't going to listen to anything he could say. He looked sadly at the boy before him. "I'm sorry that it has come to this, my son." He walked forward and placed both hands on Elboron's shoulders. "Turn around and bend over your bed."

"You're going to spank me? That's not fair! The king already punished us!"

"You have offended both of us and that cannot be ignored. Yes, Elessar punished you but regrettably I must also do the same."

Elboron stiffened as he was bent over his mattress. He briefly considered trying to fight his father's hold but quickly realized struggling was futile. Once more guilt tried to rear its head before he walled it off. He froze and held perfectly still as Faramir gave him several quick swats on the backside before releasing him. He pulled away as his sire attempted to give him a hug.

"I love you, my son. That is why I cannot allow this behavior to persist."

"If you really loved me, you would let me do what I want and not beat me like this." Elboron snapped.

Horror flashed across his father's face before it was replaced with a flat expression. "No, Elboron. It is because I love you that I punish you and I don't permit you to do as you please." Faramir was hard pressed to maintain his calm composure. His son's words had cut him to the quick.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I hate you. I don't want to be your son anymore."

The young man flopped onto his bed with his back to his father. He ignored the feeling of his sire's eyes on his back remaining motionless until he heard the door close and Faramir's footsteps recede down the corridor. He flipped onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Alone at last, he felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered the pain in his father's face. Shame flooded him as he considered his actions and he almost ran to the door to call his father back but bitter pride rose in his breast and held his tongue silent. He wiped the offending moisture off his face and rolled onto his side. He sighed as he traced idle circles on his blanket with his finger. He grudgingly admitted that the spanking had been far lighter than he deserved as the sting of his father's hand had long since faded.

Faramir walked as swiftly as he could without appearing to be in a hurry to his own chambers. He closed the door behind him as the tears came. He sank down on the couch in his sitting room as the storm picked up outside. Every gust of wind seems to echo the words his son had thrown at him.  
"I hate you. I'm not your son." The storm raged against the window.

"I don't want you around." The branches beat out the sentence. Faramir buried his face in his hands to try and drown out the song running through his mind. Unbidden his father's face and voice rose from his thoughts.

_"You failed again. Even your own son sees it. The king has appointed you steward only as an act of pity." _Denethor's harsh tones gnawed at his memories. He abruptly rose and strode to the window, staring out across the plains. Lightening illuminated the darkness and he shuddered with the thunder as if he were feeling the pain of his father's displeasure once again. The rain ran down the window panes in rivers that mirrored the streaks on his cheeks.

Morning dawned with the freshness of air cleansed by the storm. Sunlight streamed across the steward's sleeping face. He shifted slightly in his sleep then jerked awake at a light touch to his cheek.

"Good morning, beloved." Eowyn smiled down at him, her grey eyes twinkling in the early light.

"Good morning. When did you get here?" Faramir blinked sleepily before stiffly sitting up, the blanket sliding off his shoulders.

"We would have been here last night but for the storm." She laughed as her husband shifted her so she was sitting in his lap and leaning against his chest. He buried his face in her soft hair and wrapped her in his arms. "What's wrong, my love?"

Faramir's answer was a choked sob. "I have failed our son." He lifted his head allowing her to see the tears in his eyes.

"I do not believe that." Eowyn captured his mouth in a quick passionate kiss. "Tell me what happened." She brushed strands of his dark hair out of his face, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Elboron and Eldarion have been sneaking out of their classes. I caught them by tricking them into thinking they had been kidnapped. When we brought them home, Elboron turned angry and defiant. I spanked him and he accused me of beating him. I gave him six or seven swats on the backside with the flat of my hand. I didn't even hit him as hard as I could. He hates me and wishes he wasn't my son."

"He said as much?" Eowyn gasped.

Faramir nodded miserably. "He practically yelled it at me. Then he lay down on his bed and refused to speak to me. He didn't come to the evening meal, so Queen Arwen decided to check on him. He wouldn't talk to her either."

"Have you tried to speak with him again?" Eowyn asked softly taking both of her husband's hand in hers. Her voice and touch were gentle and caring.

"I went to his room but he didn't acknowledge me so I came back here. I spent most of the night pacing and only fell asleep just before dawn and even then my dreams were dark."

"You were dreaming of your father?"

Her husband trembled slightly. "I could hear his voice in my mind and I could almost feel his lash."

Eowyn tilted her head, her eyes searching her lover's face. The muscles of his jaw were clenched; his shoulders as tense as she'd ever seen them. She gently untangled herself from his embrace and came around behind him, kneading his shoulders. At first he resisted her ministration but slowly she felt him begin to relax. His head fell back against her chest, his eyes half closed.

"Eowyn" he murmured softly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you forget your worries if only for a few moments." His wife replied seductively. "Besides, I have been in Rohan for almost a month and I have sorely missed my husband's touch."

Faramir chuckled quietly in spite of his concerns with his son. He felt his body responding to Eowyn's advances and he twisted to meet her mouth with his. Her lips met his in a searing kiss as he pulled her against him. A thunderous knock suddenly shattered the silence and they quickly broke apart. Eowyn giggled like a schoolgirl caught behind the woodshed as she straightened her hair.

"We'll finish this later." She breathed softly before heading to answer the summons.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. Between my old computer crashing and getting a new one, a move and the holidays, life has been absolutely nuts. Now in regards to this chapter, I have no idea where the legend of the tooth fairy came from but I figure most legends have a grain of truth to them so here's my take. I aslo apologize for the crazy spelling but I was trying to write how a child talks when he's missing his front two teeth. Thanks to all of my reviewers (who I can't remember at this moment in time). _

Chapter 5

Mid-afternoon found Faramir entering the nursery where his younger sons were playing. Five year old Estel saw him first and the little boy launched himself into his father's arms.

"Ada, I lotht my tooth. It wath looth and I wiggled it and wiggled it and it jutht fell out. Thee?" The child smiled widely, pressing his tongue through the gap caused by the missing tooth. His father smiled at the obvious excitement in the boy's grey eyes as he pushed the dark unruly hair out of his son's face.

"You lost it just in time for your birthday celebration, ion nin."

"Naneth thaid I'm a big boy and look. Uncle gave me a coin too. He thaid it would bring me good luck." Estel fished in his pocket and held up a small copper coin.

"Would you like Naneth or me to keep it for you so it doesn't get lost?" Faramir enquired gently.

"Yeth, pleath." Estel placed the coin in his father's hand. "I want to thow it to Elboron when he geth through with clath."

Faramir fought the smile that tugged at his lips as his son's words were distorted by the missing tooth. Despite the worry carried in his heart, he couldn't help but be lightened by the simple joy in his son's face. He pressed his lips against the side of Estel's head, closing his eyes in the peacefulness of the room. The mood was broken by the slamming of the door behind him.

"Estel, Bori." Elboron's delighted cry was cut short at the sight of his youngest brother in his father's arms. Instantly a sullen expression replaced the smile. "Father." He said curtly. "I wanted to see my brothers before I went to the stable, if that is acceptable to you, sir."

"Certainly, Elboron." The Steward struggled to maintain a calm façade. The loathing in his son's voice was woefully apparent. He stepped back and watched as the three brothers embraced, their voices overlapping in their chatter. After a few moments, Elboron took his leave and departed, another piercing glare thrown over his shoulder at his father. Seven year old Boromir noted the look, his eyes as sharp as his father's.

"Ada? Why is Elboron angry with you?" the young boy asked softly.

Faramir paused, debating how much to divulge to his child.

"Elboron disobeyed and now he is angry that he must suffer the consequences of his actions." Eowyn swept into the room, rescuing her husband. She favored him with a knowing smile as she knelt down to look Boromir in the eye. "However, I do not want you to worry about him or bother him about it. He will have to resolve this on his own."

"Yes, Naneth." Boromir nodded obediently, yet it was obvious his concern for his brother remained.

"Thank you, beloved." Faramir murmured quietly as she rose to her feet. She gave him another smile, gently kissing his cheek.

"Certainly my love. Do you believe that your meeting this afternoon will be long? I was hoping you and I could take the evening meal away from the court." The white lady gave him a look he didn't quite understand.

"I do not believe so. King Elessar seemed to believe that the negotiations with the delegation will be short."

"Good. I'll instruct the servants to prepare our meal in the sitting room of our chamber." Eowyn left, leaving her husband staring at her retreating back.

"Naneth has a secret." Boromir suddenly announced.

Faramir spun in a circle to regard the boy. "Naneth has a secret?" he repeated.

"Yes, Ada." A shy smile crept across the child's features. "I heard her telling Aunt Lothiriel. She doesn't know that I heard her."

"Why were you listening?" The steward raised an eyebrow.

"Because I couldn't sleep so I got up to see if she would tell me a story." Boromir answered softly. He dropped his eyes under his father's scrutinizing gaze. "I'm sorry Ada. Did I do wrong?"

"No ion nin." Faramir ruffled his son's dark blonde curls. "However, do not make it a habit to listen to your elders' conversations without their knowledge. It's not polite."

"Yes, Ada."

He kissed the boy's brow. "Go play with your brother." He said with a gentle smile.

Boromir threw his arms around his father. "I love you, Ada." He murmured before joining his brother in his fun.

Faramir blinked back the sudden tears that rushed to his eyes. His middle son's words had placed a much needed balm on his wounded heart.

Later that evening, Faramir slipped into the sitting room after taking his leave from the king. He stopped in surprise at the way his beloved looked in the candlelight. Eowyn was reclining on the couch in a simple pale blue gown that accentuated her lovely figure. Her blonde hair was flowing freely down her back and her grey eyes sparkled at him. She laughed softly as he took in the scene before him.

"What is all this? I thought we were just having dinner." He stammered as she took his hands and kissed him softly.

"We are, but I have something to tell you." She murmured in his ear as she continued to press her lips along his jaw. She pulled back and bit her lip. "We're going to have another child, my love."

Faramir trembled slightly as her words washed over him. "Beloved." He whispered softly as the world around them faded and it was only the two of them.

LOTR- scene break

Imrahil dismounted in the stable yard, waving away the young man that came to take his reins. As he led his charger into the stable, soft mutterings came to his ears. He looped the reins over a hitching post and followed the sounds. Elboron was jamming a pitchfork into a mound of hay with enough intensity to skewer an orc. The boy's dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his face was twisted into a fierce scowl.

"Did the hay do something to deserve such treatment?" The prince of Dol Amroth remarked softly.

Elboron started then whirled, the pitchfork abandoned. His visage brightened at the sight of his uncle. "Uncle!" he cried as he hugged the prince.

Imrahil chuckled. "Well my arrival certainly seemed to cheer you up." He returned the boy's hug. "Are you helping out in the stables now?"

Elboron's eyes turned angry. "Only because I was forced to."

"Forced to? By whom?"

"Father and King Elessar thought it was fitting punishment. We're also restricted to the Citadel for a fortnight. Eldarion and I were just having fun. It's not fair."

Imrahil raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of fun were you having?

His nephew opened his mouth to answer before shutting it abruptly. His gaze flicked to the doorway behind the prince and he grabbed the pitchfork, resuming his task of mucking out the stall.

"Uncle Imrahil!" Faramir embraced his mother's brother.

"Faramir, it's good to see you well." Imrahil replied with a smile. He retrieved his saddlebag from his horse as a stable boy had already begun to curry and care for the stallion. "How is Eowyn?"

A silly smile crept across Faramir's face. "She's with child." He admitted softly running his hand over his face.

"Isn't that good news? You seem to be distressed. Or perhaps is it Elboron? I couldn't help but notice how his demeanor changed when you joined us."

"I am overjoyed that Eowyn is with child. We are both hoping for a daughter. But my distress comes from Elboron. He has been most difficult as of late."

Imrahil placed an arm around his nephew's slumped shoulders. "Come. Tell me of your troubles. Perchance I may offer some helpful advice. After all Amrothos was no saint growing up."

"Thank you Uncle." Faramir answered gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, I've rewritten it several times before I was happy with it. Happy Valentines Day to everyone. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed. _**

Chapter 6

Two days later, Imrahil again watched as Elboron worked at his enforced service. The boy's disgruntled attitude was clear for all to see. Even Eldarion had abandoned his friend to his musings. The prince of Dol Amroth turned to the crown prince. "Eldarion, might I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes milord?" Eldarion came out of the stall, wiping his hands on his breeches as he did.

"What were you and Elboron up to when Prince Faramir caught you?"

Eldarion's face colored as he averted his gaze. "We snuck out of the city instead of attending class."

"And how did you explain your absence?"

"We…um…we forged our fathers' signatures. I did once but Elboron did it the rest of the time. He's better at it than me." The prince all but whispered the words.

"I'm not sure that is to be commended." Imrahil remarked dryly. "And so you were both remanded to the Citadel for two weeks and told to work here in the stables for that time?"

"Yes sir. Ada also strapped me. It hurt to sit down for two days." Eldarion's hand involuntarily crept to the seat of his breeches as his cheeks turned red once more.

"Would you say that your father treated you unfairly or do you agree that you deserved the punishment handed down to you?"

Eldarion looked up into the prince's grey eyes. "We deserved to be punished. We both lied to our tutors and to our parents." He answered softly. "When Uncle Faramir caught us, I was scared to death. I thought they were going to kill us." He bit his lip as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Is this about Elboron sulking? He's been most grumpy for the last three days. He's lucky since Uncle only used his hand on him."

"I'm afraid that your young friend doesn't share that assessment."

"I've tried to tell him but he doesn't listen to me. He's too busy being angry at Uncle."

"Yes, I know. I was hoping to talk to him after I spoke with you."

Eldarion snorted. "Good luck milord. Elboron is being very stubborn."

Imrahil chuckled ruefully. "Yes, it reminds me of another young man I once knew."

"Who?" Eldarion asked curiously.

"Boromir, your uncle's brother. Elboron has a very similar temperament." A shadow of memory crossed the man's face. "He was a good man. He is greatly missed." He shook his head dispelling the somber mood. "Thank you Prince Eldarion. You have been of tremendous assistance. I'll let you get back to your work now."

"Yes sir." Eldarion turned away as the other's gaze returned to his young nephew. Coming to a quick decision, the elder prince swiftly led his horse out into the stable yard and saddled him. Once done, he caught the attention of the stable master and whispered in his ear. The man nodded before disappearing back into the stable. Shortly, Elboron came into the yard looking about quizzically.

"You asked to see me Uncle?" the boy asked softly.

"Yes, you and I are going riding. The stable master is getting your horse."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the Citadel. The king himself has restricted me and Father is already angry with me. I don't want to do anything to give him an excuse to hit me again."

Imrahil sighed heavily. "First of all Elboron, you deserved to be punished. Don't shift the fault to your father. Second, you're going with me and I will square it with the king and steward." He leveled his penetrating gaze on the young man. "Now, go get your horse."

Elboron swallowed hard. "Yes, Uncle." He did as he was told before following his uncle at a slow canter from the yard.

The ride was slow and silent. Elboron spent the majority of the time lost in his own thoughts. His eyes kept flicking from his uncle's tall form to the plains around him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially his father's uncle. Imrahil glanced back over his shoulder at his sullen nephew. He could only hope that he could reach the boy before something else happened. Soon the duo reached the cliffs overlooking the great river and they turned their horses to follow its banks. A few miles further on, Imrahil pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. He drew the tack from the horse, picketed it and allowed it to graze. Elboron warily followed his uncle's example and unsaddled his own mount. He wandered to the edge of the bank, which by now had sunk to almost level with the flowing water, and idly tossed a few stones into the river.

"Would you like me to show you how to skim a stone?" Imrahil asked, abruptly breaking the terse silence.

"Skim a stone?" the boy repeated curious in spite of himself.

"Make it dance across the surface of the water. I showed Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos how to do it when they were just about your age."

"How can you make a rock stay on top of the water? Isn't it too heavy?"

"Not if one chooses the correct stone and tosses it in the correct manner. Watch." The prince leaned over and carefully found a small rounded and mostly flat stone. He then flicked his wrist as he released it and the stone flew across the water bouncing four times before it sank beneath the surface. Imrahil grunted, mildly pleased with himself.

"That was amazing. How did you do that? Four times!" Elboron exclaimed, his eyes lighting up for the first time in days.

"Amrothos can usually get six bounces from his throws, but then he's much younger than I."

"Please show me how to do that? Please uncle?"

Imrahil smiled at the first crack in his young nephew's armor. "See if you can find several small, flat, round stones."

Elboron proved to be a quick learner and was soon sending the stones across the water with ease, although his throws didn't have the distance or the finesse of his uncle.

"Elboron, why are you angry with your father?" Imrahil asked as they both reclined on the soft grasses, nibbling on some bread and cheese the elder prince had brought with him.

Elboron sighed heavily. "I don't want to discuss it." He muttered darkly. "It's none of your business anyway."

"As you and your father are my nephews and thus my family, I am making it my business." Imrahil replied evenly. "From what I have heard, you deserved a far greater punishment than you received. Now, my question to you is this. Are you angry with your father for punishing you or are you angry with yourself for getting caught?"

The young boy next to him blinked several times as a myriad of emotions flicked across his face. He dropped his gaze to the ground, staring at the blades of grass for so long that his uncle thought he was refusing to answer.

"Have you ever said something very mean and wanted to take it back but you weren't sure how?" Elboron finally whispered.

"Yes. It takes a strong man to admit when he is wrong and at times such an act is quite difficult."

"I told Ada I didn't want to be his son anymore. I was shouting at him and he didn't shout back." The boy raised tortured grey eyes to his uncle.

"Why didn't you want to be his son?"

"Because I was angry that he and the rangers tricked us. I was ashamed that we had been caught so easily and I didn't want to admit how scared I was. I thought that they were going to kill us and then when Ada lowered his hood and Eldarion and I realized who the men where, I was angry and guilty and relieved and embarrassed all at the same time." His words were soft and hesitant. "When we went before King Elessar, I didn't want to be there. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me."

"Why?" Imrahil asked gently.

"Because I knew we had done wrong and I knew that they were all disappointed in us. But I didn't want to feel guilty so I started being angry instead. It was easier that way."

"Easier to pretend that it was your father's fault rather that to admit it was your own?"

Elboron nodded. "When Ada spanked me, I wanted to call him back and say I was sorry but I couldn't." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I knew I had hurt him but somehow I didn't care."

Imrahil pondered the statement for a moment before asking his next question. "Elboron, do you understand why your words hurt your father so deeply?"

Elboron shook his head, sending his dark locks swishing across his face.

"Have you ever heard of your father speak of your grandfather?"

The boy considered the question. "No, not really. I know he died during the war just as my uncle did, but that's all."

"Elboron, your grandfather at times was very cruel to your father. When you accused Faramir of beating you, you brought back all of the injustices that he suffered when he was your age."

Elboron stared at his uncle not believing what he was hearing. "You mean Grandfather actually beat Ada?" His mouth gaped open.

"Yes, he did. Your father still bears the scars both on his heart and on his back." Imrahil leveled a stern gaze at the child. "Your actions and hasty words have cut far deeper than you can imagine. What you did hurt him much more than any injury he ever received at his father's hand or during the war."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, Elboron tossed and turned in his bed as sleep evaded him. True to his word, Imrahil had spoken to both his father and the king when they had returned from their ride. The boy had gone to the evening meal as Faramir had requested but he simply stared at the food, picking at it to make a pretense of eating. Finally, his mother had excused him to return to his chambers. He had finished the last of the work assigned to him by the tutors and retired to bed. But now it was deep in the night watches and he was still awake. His uncle's words kept ringing through his mind and each time he closed his eyes, he saw the pained look on his sire's face. Finally he could stand the suspense any longer and rose, hastily pulling on his breeches under his night shirt. Then he padded barefoot down the corridor to his parents' chambers. He stood before the door for several long moments before he screwed up enough courage to knock softly. When he received no answer, he turned and moved away from the opening. A few steps beyond, he paused and took a deep breath before hesitantly returning. He quietly opened the door and crept into the empty study. A few embers glowed softly in the hearth and the young boy stood staring into the reddish light, unconsciously rubbing his hands together. At last he blinked and turned to the door that led to his father's room. Again he raised his hand and rapped softly on the entrance. He listened for a moment before pushing the door open. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw Faramir lying on his side, back to the door, the sheet low around his hips. Elboron bit his lip as he realized that, for the first time in his life, he was seeing his father without a shirt. His hands started to tremble as he took in the fine lines running across the prince's shoulders. He almost turned and fled from the room as he also became aware that his mother was cradled lovingly in his father's arms.

"Ada?" The whisper was past his lips before he could stop it. Faramir shifted slightly but didn't wake. "Ada?" Elboron repeated a bit louder, his voice shaking slightly. Tears stung his eyes as he reached out to touch his father's shoulder. "Ada?" He asked for the third time. Finally, Faramir turned his head, blinking sleepily at his son.

"Elboron?" He asked softly as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What's wrong, ion nin?"

"Can I talk to you, please?" the boy was obviously struggling to keep his emotions under control. "Ada, I need to talk to you." He pleaded again.

"Certainly, go into the sitting room and I'll join you in a moment."

Elboron nodded as he turned away, his hand slipping over his cheeks as he did. Faramir waited until the door shut behind his son before sliding out from under the covers, trying not to wake his wife as he did.

"Was that Elboron?" Eowyn sleepily murmured as her husband left her side.

"Yes, he said he needed to speak to me." Faramir answered just at softly, as he pulled a shirt over his head and donned his robe. "Go back to sleep, beloved." He leaned over and kissed her gently as he drew the coverlet back over his wife. He smiled back at her as he closed the door behind him. In the sitting room, Elboron was perched on the couch, staring into the coals. Faramir knelt stirring up the fire, before turning to the boy. The light reflected on the tears sliding down his son's cheeks. Faramir sank down on the couch next to the boy. Silence reigned for several long moments before Elboron found his voice.

"Uncle was telling me the truth, wasn't he? Grandfather really did hurt you." The words were whispered slowly as if he wasn't sure how to phrase them. He continued to gaze at the fireplace.

Faramir's breath caught slightly in surprise. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he replied. "Yes, he did." He turned a curious eye to his son. "Why do you ask? What did Uncle tell you?"

A tiny shrug rippled through Elboron's shoulders. "Not much. He said that it was your story to tell." He finally raised solemn grey eyes to his father. "Why was he cruel to you?"

Ithilien's prince sighed heavily as he sought an answer for his son. "In truth, I'm not certain. Father wanted me to act exactly as my brother did and he couldn't understand why I didn't share Boromir's passions. Even since I was younger than you, I've loved books, and lore, and music. Father believed that it made me weaker than my brother."

"Are those scars I saw from him?" The question came before Elboron had a thought to stop it. He clapped his hands over his mouth and blushed, ducking his head.

His father nodded ignoring the other's discomfort. "He used to punish me by taking a leather strap to my back, often until it bled."

Sudden realization dawned on Elboron. "That's why you've never used more than your hand on us." He gasped and sudden moisture gleamed in his eyes. "And why Nana is usually the one to discipline us. It reminds you of him." Abruptly he flung himself into his father's arms. "I'm sorry, Ada! I don't want you to be angry with me. I want to be your son. I'm so very sorry!" His words tumbled out so fast that he almost spoke quicker than his sire could discern. He buried his face into his father's neck as tears overflowed his cheeks soaking into the material of his Ada's shirt. Faramir didn't try to speak; he merely held the boy closer and rubbed gentle circles on his back as he had when his son was but a babe in arms. Eventually the tide of emotions stemmed and Elboron drew back, sniffling slightly as he did so.

"All is forgiven, ion nin." Faramir used the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the remnant of his child's distress. Even in the dim ruddy light, the lad's face and eyes were blotchy and swollen. "Come. Let's wash your face." He led his son to the bathing chamber and tenderly washed away the tear stains. As they returned to the couch, Elboron cuddled into the crook of his father's arm. He felt drained and weary, as if a burden had been released from his shoulders. He suddenly realized that Faramir was humming softly as he held him.

"What are you singing, Ada?" the child murmured sleepily.

Faramir smiled down at him. "It's an old lullaby that my brother used to sing to me when I was about your age. He learned it from our Nana."

Elboron nodded as his eyes drifted shut. But he had one more question to ask before he would let sleep claim him. "Ada? Will you show me and 'Darion the cave?"

His father pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You had but to ask me, my son." He whispered to the sleeping child. He rose and warmly covered the boy, leaving him to his slumber before rejoining Eowyn in their bed.

"Is he alright?" she murmured still half asleep.

Faramir drew his wife into his arms. "Yes. He's going to be fine. He apologized before falling asleep on the couch."

"Why didn't you take him back to his chamber?"

"I didn't want to disturb him. He's been awake half the night as it is. He'll be fine there for one night." He smoothed the golden strands of his beloved hair back from her face, before stealing a kiss. "I love you so much."

Eowyn smiled without opening her eyes. "As I love you, Beloved."


End file.
